1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates, in general, to automatic vehicle transmission linkages and, more specifically, to automatic vehicle transmission linkages permitting full park position engagement of the transmission selector lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In automatic transmissions of a type found in vehicles, such as automobiles, a linkage is utilized to connect and transmit movement of the transmission selector lever located within the interior of the vehicle to the transmission to enable the driver to select one of the operative states of the transmission.
As is well known, the selector lever is manually moved by the driver between one of the desired vehicle states and is engaged in one of a series of spaced detents in a detent plate mounted on the steering column so as to securely retain the selector lever in the desired position. The selector arm rotates a transmission select column mounted within the steering column.
A link connected to the transmission select column transmits rotation of the transmission select column by the selector lever to rotation of a bell crank rod which is rotatably mounted at both ends in brackets affixed to the vehicle frame and/or engine. An arm is secured to the bell crank rod and is movable therewith. A transmission rod is connected between a transmission control lever mounted on the transmission and the arm affixed to the bell crank rod and is oscillated by rotation of the bell crank rod to select one of the forward drive states, neutral, reverse or park modes of the transmission.
Such bell crank linkages are designed to operate efficiently and safely. However, situations occur in which the selector lever, while indicated to be in the park position, has not fully engaged the park detent in the detent plate. This can be caused by improper linkage adjustment, the installation of improper, out-of-specification or defective parts and/or assembly error.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle full park engagement apparatus which overcomes the problems of previously devised vehicle transmission linkages in preventing undesired selector lever movement. It would also be desirable to provide a vehicle full park engagement apparatus which ensures that the vehicle transmission selector lever can be fully engaged in the park detent. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle full park engagement apparatus which may be installed as a simple and inexpensive modification on existing vehicles.